


Oh, I Can Take You There, Darling

by undermyumbreon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Condoms, Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied foot fetish, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, checking consent, condom usage, yoi remix, yuri!!! on ice remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: Victor seems to want to prove a point to Yuuri. Yuuri gladly asks to see the evidence for Victor’s case.





	Oh, I Can Take You There, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You know I'll take you there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969563) by [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan). 



> This fan fiction is a remix of GwenChan's story "You know I'll take you there" for the [YOI 2018 Remix Project](https://yoiremix.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! Link to their story is provided above. This is my first time doing a remix, so enjoy!

     “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.”  
     “A-am I?” Yuuri stuttered.  
     He had stopped wiping the dust off of a picture frame when Victor’s words pierced the silence. Yuuri couldn’t seem to catch on to what had made Victor declare such a statement out of the blue.  
     “Yes, and you’re very sexy, too,” Yuuri heard Victor chime from down below.  
     “How could I possibly be sexy right now?” Yuuri asked, reaching up to place the frame back onto the bookshelf, “You should be focusing on cleaning, not on me.”  
     Yuuri was wearing the same oversized pair of grey sweatpants for the third day in a row. On top, he had thrown on a hole-filled, white t-shirt. His hair was slightly greasy as he had not showered since yesterday morning. He was dressed appropriately for house cleaning, not for a sexy pin-up photoshoot.  
     Yuuri felt a hand slither up the inside of his leg. When light fingertips teased the sensitive area closest to his crotch, he jumped. Yuuri directed his vision downward, finding Victor curled up around his feet.  
     “What has gotten into you today?” Yuuri cooed, his face heating up from the surprise touch.  
     Yuuri’s fingers lovingly brushed into Victor’s messy hair. He watched as the other man leaned his head against his leg.  
     “I just want you,” Victor said earnestly.  
     He looked up at Yuuri with his lively, yearning eyes. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the desperation written across his lover’s face.  
    “If you can prove to me that I’m somehow sexy and beautiful right now while I’m sweaty and dusty in these clothes, I’ll reward you. You have to promise to help me finish cleaning the bookshelf afterword though. Deal?” Yuuri offered.  
     Victor’s expression immediately brightened.  
     “Yes!” he barked back enthusiastically.  
     “Okay, okay!” Yuuri ruffled Victor’s hair affectionately. “Where would you like to show me your proof?”  
     Victor released himself from Yuuri’s legs and stood up, a wide smile decorating his face.  
     “How about on the bed?”  
     Yuuri looked behind him to their bed covered in unmade sheets and dog hair. He almost burst out laughing. Of course Victor would suggest that location for their romp.  
     “Sure.”  
Yuuri wandered over to the edge of the bed and sat down, feeling the mattress give under his body. Victor followed behind, planting himself on the floor by Yuuri’s feet. It was hard not to tease Victor about his fascination with legs. Yuuri had noticed that Victor’s attention to his toned calves and thighs had steadily increased as their relationship blossomed. Yuuri always wondered if he was just captivated with the ability Yuuri’s legs demonstrated on the ice, or if his lover just had an affinity for the lower half of people’s bodies.  
   “So, do you think I’m sexy even when I’m in my unwashed sweats?” Yuuri posed the first test to Victor’s theory.  
     “Yes,” Victor replied as he rolled up the bottom portions of Yuuri's sweatpants.  
     He planted a kiss to Yuuri’s ankle. Yuuri knew Victor was giving attention to the bruise he had endured from smacking his foot against a table while chasing down Makkachin for a walk.  
     “Or, how about when I have oily hair?”  
     “Mhm…” Victor continued to feel up Yuuri’s legs with his strong hands, pushing the pants’ legs up as he went.  
     “Am I still sexy with my tummy rolls?”  
     “Oh, _yes_ ,” Victor purred, his grip tightening around Yuuri’s thighs.  
     Yuuri let out a soft sigh. He was starting to get worked up from the attention.  
    “Can I be beautiful even if I have stretch marks everywhere?”  
     Victor continued to feel up his body without further comment. Yuuri huffed out a chuckle at the sight of a greedy Victor kneading his thighs as he sat between Yuuri’s legs. His husband was quite a goofball. He was touching one of the spots where Yuuri knew he had the most stretch marks.  
     Victor craftily skirted his hands around Yuuri’s crotch area, landing with his fingertips tugging at the top of his sweatpants.  
     “May I show you what turns me on now?” Victor questioned smoothly.  
     “How else are you going to prove to me that I’m somehow sexy right now?”  
Victor seemed to take that as a command to proceed with his plan. He pulled at the waistband, bringing it down below Yuuri’s knees. Victor immediately leaned in towards Yuuri. A moist sensation soon appeared around Yuuri’s crotch, catching him completely off guard.  
     “Oh- Victor-“ Yuuri breathed, watching as the silver haired man continued to mouth at his clothed growing erection.  
     “You’re so hot when you’re surprised,” Victor said coyly, breathing warmly onto Yuuri.  
     “W-well, that’s your opinion,” flustered nerves peaked into Yuuri’s voice as he spoke.  
     “Just watching you now is proof that you’re sexy, no matter what you’re wearing.”  
     “Only I can make that judgement,” Yuuri claimed.  
While Yuuri struggled to keep his composure, Victor was propping his arms onto the edge of the bed. He winked at Yuuri before nuzzling his face into the other man’s stomach affectionately. Kisses were generously placed on the soft skin there.  
     “I love all of this. Your calves, your thighs, your stomach… stretch marks and all,” Victor declared, pausing his snuggling to feel up Yuuri’s legs once more.  
     Yuuri squirmed at the abrupt touches.  
     “You’re tickling me!”  
     This only prompted Victor to create more ticklish sensations with his fingers as Yuuri’s body jerked around.  
“S-stop!” Yuuri laughed, not a single serious note in his voice.  
     Victor’s teasing only continued as Yuuri fell back onto the bed in a flailing mess. He squirmed and giggled aggressively. Victor finally stopped tickling him soon after, giving Yuuri a chance to recover from the endeavor. He remained flush on the sheets as he caught his breath.  
     Before he was able to sit up, Yuuri felt Victor’s mouth return to where he was working at him before. That caused a noise to slip out from Yuuri’s mouth.  
     “God, you’re so _sexy_ when you moan like that.”  
     “Victor…” Yuuri sighed, covering his face with his hands.  
     “I just want to take all of you in my mouth.”  
     “Mm-“ Yuuri murmured, his face breaking out into a sudden heat.  
     “You like that idea, don’t you?” Victor nudged.  
     “I-I can’t say that I’m opposed to it.”  
     “Would you like me to take you that way?” Victor asked, resting his hands back onto Yuuri’s thighs.  
“Yes, please,” Yuuri confessed, dropping his hands down to his sides.  
     Victor rose to retrieve a condom from the box they had stored in the bedside drawer. He returned a moment later with a blushing face, extending his arm out to hand the condom over to Yuuri. The other man sat up and took it, carefully unwrapping its contents before pushing his underwear down to slide the rubber onto his erection.  
     Victor was already on his knees in front of Yuuri by the time the dark haired man had finished preparing himself. Victor had also retrieved their bottle of lube and was bathing his fingertips with the substance.  
“Does that help a lot?”  
     “Oh, yeah. It makes a difference, trust me,” Victor claimed as he carefully rubbed the lube onto Yuuri’s member with a few languid strokes.  
     “A-ah- I’m glad.”  
     With no hesitation, Victor’s mouth was already covering the head of his member. His hand was on the shaft as he rolled his tongue over the surface. He moved his lips and palm simultaneously in long, slow sequences.  
     “More, Victor-”  
     “Of course,” Victor promised before proceeding more aggressively.  
     What came as a shock to Yuuri was how quickly he grew aroused by Victor’s movements. Just minutes ago, he had been cleaning the house. Now, he was sitting on their bed with his lover between his legs. Victor’s hand and mouth made him call out and- oh God- this was _too_ good-  
     Yuuri hastily reached down, feeling his fingers meet with wild locks of hair. He gasped as Victor took the action as a plea to take in more. He tried not to move, but Victor was relentless with his tongue and lips. The rush of his oncoming orgasm caused Yuuri to slightly buck his hips forward.  
     “Victor-!” Yuuri whined as he reached his climax.  
     He heard his own voice rise a few octaves as he became overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. He trembled slightly as Victor continued to roll his tongue around his member slowly.  
     Once Victor had stopped, Yuuri took the condom off of his penis, tying it closed and disposing it into the trash. Victor handed him tissues afterword. Yuuri wiped himself off before discarding them too.  
     “I guess you’ve made a solid case,” Yuuri played up once he had caught his breath and recollected his demeanor, “You’ve earned your reward.”  
     Victor flashed him a mischievous smirk.  
     “What prize do you have for me?”  
     “My undivided attention.”  
     “Oh, my favorite,” Victor swooned.  
     “I have to go wash my hands first,” Yuuri said as he pulled his underwear and pants back up over his hips.  
     “Don’t keep me waiting, Yuuri.”  
     “You are in no position to ask that of me!” Yuuri faux scolded.  
     Victor simply flashed him a cheeky grin as Yuuri retreated to the on-suite bathroom to clean himself off. When he returned, Yuuri saw Victor sitting pretty on the edge of the bed.  
     “Could you lay down for me, Victor?”  
     “As you wish,” Victor obeyed by reclining onto the mattress, laying his head against one of the pillows.  
     Yuuri crawled onto the bed beside Victor’s body. Standing on his knees, Yuuri took his shirt in his hands and lifted it above his head. He let it fall to the floor.  
     “Ohhh~” Victor cooed, watching Yuuri intently as the other man towered over him.  
     “You next,” Yuuri prompted.  
     Yuuri first went for Victor’s hoodie. When Victor helped to shed it off, Yuuri ran his hands beneath the fabric of the shirt that lied underneath. He touched Victor’s chest and nipples as he slid his fingers gently across the surface. Victor let out a hushed sigh as Yuuri managed to take off the garment as well.  
     Yuuri approached Victor’s lower half next. Victor lifted his backside as Yuuri pulled his pants down with his boxers. He casted them off to the floor with the rest of their clothing. He could already tell from Victor’s body language that his lover is quite ready to begin.  
     Yuuri retrieved the bottle of lube that Victor had left lying on the bed. He squeezed a generous amount of the liquid onto his own hand. Once his fingers were covered, he reached over to touch Victor’s erect member. That sent a shudder down Victor’s spine.  
     “So, _that’s_ how you’ll take me."  
     “If you’re okay with that.”  
     “I have no complaints.”  
     Yuuri began by rolling his fingers over the head of Victor’s member. He focused his attention there for a minute before sliding down further and further on the shaft. Each stroke elicited a soft noise of pleasure from Victor. He watched as his husband’s cheeks darkened.  
     As the hand job progressed however, Yuuri noticed that Victor was starting to get quiet.  
     “Is this not enough?” Yuuri stopped his motions.  
     “I need a little more than that, Yuuri.”  
     “Sit here.” Yuuri gestured to his lap.  
     Victor sat up without hesitation and crawled into Yuuri’s lap, straddling him.  
     “ _Good boy_ ,” Yuuri praised once the taller man was settled on him.  
     His own sultry voice surprised him. He had never referred to Victor in that manner, but his lover seemed ecstatic to hear it.  
     “Mmph- Yuuri-“ Victor mused- “How bold!”  
     Yuuri blushed profusely, remaining silent in surprise. He repositioned his hands, firmly planting one onto Victor’s back while the other was preoccupied with resuming the hand job. Victor clung to him, his ragged breath gracing Yuuri’s shoulder as he began. Immediately, it was evident that Victor was experiencing a new wave of pleasure.  
     “Much better?”  
     “Yes- oh! Just like that, Yuuri.” Victor arched his back against Yuuri’s hand.  
“So noisy,” Yuuri teased, “Finally getting close now?”  
     “Mhm. Keep going- faster-” Victor begged.  
     Yuuri continued at a quick rhythmic pace. Each stroke evoked a noise from the other man. Yuuri could feel the heat shared between them. He was getting aroused again just from watching Victor fall apart before him. There were small beads of sweat starting to form on Yuuri’s forehead from the effort.  
     “Yuuri, I’m gonna- AH!”  
     “Victor!”  
“Oh- Yuuri!” Victor moaned hotly against Yuuri’s neck.  
     Yuuri suddenly felt warm semen coat his fingers. As Yuuri slowed down his hand’s movements, he could hear and feel the other man panting softly to himself. It stirred something satisfying inside of him.  
     Victor unlatched himself from Yuuri, falling back onto the bed with a relieved sigh. His face was tinged pink and he wore an expression of bliss. His bright eyes met with Yuuri’s, lingering as they stared at one another. Yuuri could tell that Victor wanted more.  
     “You look like you still need something,” Yuuri commented, his voice laced with lust.  
     “I- I need you, Yuuri-” came a heated grunt from Victor’s lips.  
     Yuuri knew full well what that meant, but he wasn’t going to give it to his lover so easily.  
     “Oh, Victor…” Yuuri purred, his hand cupping Victor’s eager, flushed face, “What are we going to do with you now?”


End file.
